Bathroom Break
by NeoNails
Summary: A look in on what happens when you have 5 teens sharing one bathroom... All humor, and a dash of dry wit a la Raven. RR.


**Rating:** T, of course. I mean, you'll see what I'm talking about once you read down.

$4$

Raven sighed impatiently, snapping her book shut. She had waited more than long enough. After the team's latest battle with Mad Mod, Beast Boy fell into a vat of red dye. Mod's latest "swingin' pad" was located in a former tie-dye factory. To make a long story short, the changeling ended up looking like a really bad Christmas pun.

He had spent nearly two hours in the shower, claiming the dye had soaked "into his skin". Raven, just in case, waited another hour to make sure whatever mess he had made had hopefully gone down the drain. She doubted her caution actually worked, but now it didn't matter. She needed to use the bathroom. _Now_.

She got up from the couch, leaving Cyborg to his games. As she did, she heard Starfire talking to herself in the kitchen. No doubt the naïve girl was making her latest concoction that her teammates would later hide or throw out. Raven shivered at the last "pudding" Star had made and what it did to their fridge weeks later. Raven then resolved to also keep away from the kitchen for a few days, to be safe.

Once Raven was out of sight from her other teammates, she began walking faster. Not fast enough for anyone to notice, but enough that her impatience was peeking through. She had to pee, and badly. Any villains in her way, beware. She was on a mission, and no one was going to get in her way.

She had finally reached the bathroom. Thank Azar. She had needed to use the facilities for nearly half an hour. She had waited long enough. Without warning, the door flew open. Raven stepped back automatically, narrowly avoiding getting hit.

Standing in front of her was none other than the Boy Wonder. In nothing but a towel. Which hung loosely round his hips, and appeared dangerously close to falling off. He was obviously as shocked as she was, and his hand loosened its grip on his towel.

Instinctively, Raven used her powers to keep the towel from slipping further, and averted her eyes to the ceiling. If something was revealed, she had absolutely no desire to see it. It _was_ Robin, for Azar's sake.

Robin's face reddened to an odd shade of umber as he grabbed at the black-encased towel, hurrying to wrap it around his waist once again. "Uh, sorry, Rae-"

Raven refused to meet his eyes, focusing on the wall behind him. Though she was trying vainly, she had a feeling her face was turning as red as Bird Boy's. "That's fine," she replied tersely, trying to get her many emotions back in check. She turned on her heel and walked to her room, trying to build back the walls that had nearly fallen down along with Robin's towel.

The door's near-silent automatic closing was little consolation as her emotions raged. Happy was laughing hilariously at the look Robin's face. Anger wanted him dead, for putting her in such an uncomfortable situation. Sadness figured there would be no way to make things comfortable with him, and thought it was best to just end the relationship now. She absolutely refused to consider why Flirt was currently pouting.

After using her mirror to get back to "Nevermore", she spent a good twenty minutes calming down each of her emotions, though most of the time was mostly focused on consoling Sadness. She did, however, give Flirt a good stern talking to, but judging from the emotion's wicked smirk, she doubted it did any good.

Finally Raven's mind was clear. Well, not "clear", exactly, more like… straightened up. She sat down on her bed, opening her book back up. She hadn't even read the first line when someone knocked on her door.

She sighed impatiently. "What now?" She murmured, standing up. As she did, she realized she _still_ hadn't gone to the bathroom yet. She groaned and cursed whatever fates had handed her such an infuriating day.

She opened the door, revealing none other than Robin. Luckily, this time, he was fully clothed. He still looked embarrassed as he said, "I really am sorry about-"

Raven held up her hand. "Never happened." She replied, offering the faintest of smiles.

His face melted into relief, mixed with a bit of confusion. "You- oh, good- I mean, I didn't- I'm sorry-"

"Robin, just promise me one thing," she asked smoothly.

"Of course," he told her, smiling and utterly relieved.

Whether on purpose, or for lack of control over Flirt, she responded slyly, "Please try to keep your pants on the next time you see me."

The door slid shut.

$4$

Completely inspired by www. deviantart. com / deviation / 29717052 / by **totalrandomness**. If you can't already tell, you need to remove the spaces first. Hilarious pic. Well, you gotta figure it's gonna happen eventually. Five teens, one bathroom (that we've seen)… Uncomfortable situations will not doubt ensue.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
